There He Is Again!
by Blanxe
Summary: Depois de perceber que Solo Maxwell - meu chefe e dono de toda aquela porcaria – havia se unido ao irmão mais novo na empreitada para me ferrar, eu simplesmente tinha que tomar uma atitude. *** Presente de Aniversário para Keiko Maxwell ***


Autora:** Blanxe**

Beta: **Niu**

Par: **Duo** em depressão & **Heero** em má situação.

Gênero: Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance (depende do ponto de vista), tentativa de comédia?

Agradecimentos: À **Niu-Kokole-Abestada** que gentilmente betou a fic pra mim.

Aviso: Esta fic é continuação da one-shot **There He Is!**... Para melhor entendimento, é necessário lê-la antes de começar essa daqui.

Dedicatória: Para **Keiko Maxwell** que hoje faz aniversário! (em cima da hora, mas ainda tah valendo!)

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There He Is Again!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

O tempo pode ser algo relativamente estranho. Da mesma maneira que passava rápido demais para alguns, para outros se arrastava como se toneladas de chumbo estivessem presas no pêndulo que faz seu relógio girar. No meu caso, tenho que dizer que ambos me afligiam.

No presente momento, eu respondia a um chamado urgente na sala do Big Boss e, enquanto esperava sentado numa das poltronas do pequeno hall onde uma secretária já havia comunicado a minha chegada, achava que o tempo se rastejava durante aquela espera que me deixava apreensivo.

Certamente, eu vinha pisando num telhado de vidro desde que o irmão caçula do presidente do banco onde eu trabalhava decidira que seria legal me perseguir e fazer da minha vida um inferno na Terra. Depois que Solo Maxwell fizera questão de deixar-me ciente que sabia da situação e que esperava não ter seu irmãozinho decepcionado, eu simplesmente estava tendo que conviver com a dura realidade de ter que aturar Duo Maxwell no meu pé. Logicamente que isso não mudava meus pensamentos: aquele idiota era pedante e inconveniente.

No entanto, eu não estava propenso a perder meu trabalho e posição de anos naquele Banco por causa dos caprichos do irmão mais novo do presidente daquela joça. Eu poderia agüentá-lo, afinal, estava otimista que em algum momento ele acabaria enjoando ou arrumando um pobre coitado que fosse mais divertido aporrinhar do que eu.

Quando o interfone da secretária tocou e ela atendeu brevemente, pude ver seu olhar esquisito em minha direção. Aquilo parecia um péssimo sinal, ainda mais que o olhar não veio acompanhado por um sorriso que geralmente uma mulher da idade dela ofereceria quando queria ser simpática, ou algo mais.

- O Sr. Maxwell vai recebê-lo agora. Por favor, pode entrar.

Levantei-me e segui até a porta, escondendo meu receio muito bem por trás de minha expressão séria e indiferente. Sem hesitar, entrei na ampla sala de Solo Maxwell, vendo imediatamente o loiro vestido impecavelmente em seu terno acinzentado, sentado atrás da extensa mesa retangular de tampo de vidro.

E ele sorriu ao me ver e, com um meneio de mão, ofereceu para que me acomodasse numa das cadeiras a sua frente.

- Como tem passado, Yui?

Eu queria responder algo como '_estaria melhor se você tirasse seu irmão louco do meu pé_', mas me limitei a ser cordial, enquanto me sentava.

- Bem.

Ele apoiou os braços sobre a mesa, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos a sua frente e, com ares de alguém que iria desenvolver uma conversa profunda, me perguntou:

- Não deve estar achando estranho eu chamá-lo aqui, não é mesmo?

Eu tentei evitar responder com sarcasmo ou deboche, sempre mantendo claro em minha mente que aquele era meu chefe - o grande chefe – e não um colega qualquer que me fazia uma pergunta estúpida como aquelas e esperava que eu replicasse com tolerância, mas era difícil, principalmente porque agora toda vez que eu via Solo Maxwell, me lembrava do imbecil de seu irmão caçula.

Tive que respirar fundo para soar no mínimo curioso e não irritadiço.

- Na verdade, estou. – disse, conseguindo o meu intuito.

Porém, se eu tinha que manter meu rabo entre as pernas e usar de toda a minha paciência para lidar com meu superior, ele, Solo Maxwell, não via porque me tratar nesse pé de igualdade. Pudera, ele era o dono de tudo aquilo ali, por isso, usava de seu direito de me olhar como se eu fosse um retardado e indagar:

- Dia 4 desse mês?

Que droga de data era aquela? Ele estava brincando querendo que adivinhasse ou eu realmente havia esquecido alguma data importante?

- Desculpe, senhor, mas o que tem dia 4? – quis saber, realmente confuso.

Um vinco sinistro surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de Solo Maxwell e pude ver claramente a indignação em suas feições. Confirmava, assim, que eu tinha mesmo me esquecido sobre algo importante, mas por mais que eu forçasse a minha mente a lembrar do que se tratava, simplesmente não conseguia relacionar o dia a alguma reunião ou encontro importante no banco.

- Aniversário do Duo! – Solo elucidou a grande dúvida, e suas palavras seguintes vieram carregadas de descrença e decepção: - Como, em nome de Deus, uma pessoa se esquece da data de aniversário do próprio namorado?

Dessa vez eu não agüentei. Tentei, mas foi demais. Para Duo e Solo, não precisava teste de DNA, a loucura era um mal de família, com toda a certeza. Trazendo à tona a minha melhor cara de 'estou falando com uma criancinha do maternal', repliquei com ironia:

- Deve ser porque seu irmão e eu não somos namorados.

- E toda a pornografia que andam fazendo? – ele rebateu de imediato e aquilo me fez recuar internamente, me deixando com um pouco de vergonha.

- Eu não… - ia negar, mas estava óbvio que aquele idiota, vulgo Duo, estava contando sobre seus feitos sexuais pra merda do meu chefe! Eu ia castrá-lo! - Seu irmão é quem me persegue e assume coisas que não existem.

Imediatamente, os olhos azuis do homem loiro a minha frente se estreitaram e ele inclinou-se para frente, falando baixo como em confidência:

- Sabe que estará partindo o pobre coração de Duo com essa conversa, cafajeste?

Arregalei brevemente meus olhos, engolindo em seco aquelas palavras. Agora eu era acusado de ser um cafajeste por falar a verdade? Felizmente, não me deixei abalar por muito tempo e retorqui com o mesmo tom usado anteriormente por meu chefe:

- Já pensou em levá-lo a um psiquiatra?

Estranhamente ele sorriu, levando o corpo a encostar-se confortavelmente no apoio de sua cadeira e, com uma tranqüilidade assustadora, replicou:

- Já pensou em perder o emprego? – acho que minha expressão aturdida foi o suficiente para que ele a tomasse como uma resposta. - Dia 4 é aniversário de Duo e estamos querendo fazer uma pequena surpresa para ele, sabe como é, pra mostrar o quanto ele é querido. Por isso, é imprescindível a sua presença nesta data.

Conseguindo sair de meu estado atordoado, tentei racionalizar alguma desculpa para me livrar do compromisso que o outro queria impor.

- Eu vou ver se tenho…

Ele ignorou totalmente o que eu viria a falar, me cortando e exigindo, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios:

- E traga um belo presente a tira colo.

Ok, ele sabia como persuadir uma pessoa. O que mais eu poderia dizer contra tudo o que fora falado naquela sala? Nada. A não ser que tivesse intenção de começar a procurar um novo emprego.

Naquela altura do campeonato, talvez não fosse uma má idéia.

oOo

Sentado à minha mesa, a dor de cabeça estava acabando com meu dia. Não que este já não estivesse acabado, porque depois da conversa com Solo Maxwell, tudo parecia ir de mal a pior. Me via impossibilitado de concentrar no trabalho graças à preocupação de ter que comprar um presente para o desvairado que me perseguia. Sentia-me patético por ser obrigado a comparecer àquela festa. Além de sofrer com os constantes avanços de alguém mentalmente doente, ainda tinha que comemorar sua existência.

Eu queria sumir, desaparecer.

- Algum problema, chefinho?

Eu grunhi ao escutar a voz de minha secretária tão próxima, mas ao levantar a cabeça, agradeci com um olhar o café que ela me servia. Porém, ela não me enganava com suas gentilezas e voz suave. Fofoqueira do jeito que era, certamente estava somente atrás de um meio de descobrir sobre o que fora a conversa com o Big Boss. No entanto, eu poderia usá-la como válvula de escape para as minhas frustrações.

- O infeliz quer fazer uma festa surpresa para o irmão bitolado. – confessei, chateado.

- A festa surpresa de Duo Maxwell! – ela disse, animada. - Isso não é novidade. Todo ano o Big Boss programa uma.

Isso era no mínimo uma falta de senso, afinal, se todo ano ele planejava uma festa, onde estava a surpresa nisso? Também, o que esperar de um cara que não tinha semancol? Aposto que Duo se emocionava todo ano com o "aniversário surpresa".

- O problema é que ele quer a minha presença. – expliquei para a loira ainda de pé à frente de minha mesa, enquanto bebericava o café.

- Logicamente, chefe. – Dorothy disse com humor, e eu já podia esperar por alguma gracinha vindo dela. - Você como namorado tem que comparecer.

Ela começava a ser previsível. Será que todos ali no banco pensavam que aquela coisa sem-noção e eu estávamos mesmo num relacionamento estável? Não podia ser possível. Eu sempre demonstrava minha chateação com aquela perseguição incessante, sempre estava falando mal dele e de sua mania de ficar no meu pé. Como alguém ainda tinha coragem de cogitar que tivéssemos namorando? Nem se chovesse canivetes eu namoraria alguém como ele.

- Eu não namoro aquele retardado. – rebati segundos depois, mas afiada como uma navalha, minha secretária retorquiu:

- Mas ele te come, certo?

Ela só deduzia isso por aquele dia que eu fui obrigado a vir trabalhar com sérios problemas para andar direito e me sentar, porém, seria assumir coisas demais; eu poderia estar com algum problema de coluna ou qualquer outro que afetasse a minha postura. No entanto, ela presumira que Duo Maxwell havia conseguido o que queria. Bem, não era mentira. Ele tinha feito alguma macumba ou sei lá o que e me levado pra cama, mas apenas duas vezes, nada além disso. E, pela minha honra, isso não aconteceria nunca mais.

- Dorothy… - resmunguei em alerta e ela levantou as mãos, num sinal de rendição.

- Tudo bem, não vamos comentar os detalhes sórdidos. Chefe, se conforme, o pequeno Maxwell está completamente apaixonado por você. Segundo Relena, ele fala de você o dia inteiro. Lena disse que duvida que seja algo passageiro.

Algo passageiro? Existia isso em meio à loucura? Se existia eu não acreditava. Como levar a sério uma pessoa que olhou pra minha cara pela primeira vez na vida perto de uma máquina de refrigerantes e assim, num estalar de dedos, disse estar perdidamente apaixonada por mim? Era loucura sim, ou então uma puta vontade de atazanar a vida dos outros. Em minha curta convivência com aquela figura, só poderia alegar insanidade mental mesmo.

- Isso tinha alguma intenção de me confortar? – ironizei para a loira e ela riu. Logo em seguida, resmunguei: - Acho que vou começar a procurar por um novo emprego.

- Que atitude mais extrema, chefe. – ela replicou, numa careta de desgosto.

- Pois apenas me aguarde. – disse, mostrando determinação em meu olhar. - Quem sabe estarei fora desse hospício antes dessa festa de aniversário.

Ela pareceu convencida de que eu não estava brincando. Pelo menos alguém naquele banco, vulgo hospital psiquiátrico, estava me levando a sério.

- Essa seria a notícia do ano. – ela assoviou, dando meia volta para retornar ao seu balcão, mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, eu a alertei:

- Dorothy, se fofocar isso pra alguém, é você quem vai estar fora daqui antes mesmo de pegar naquele telefone.

Ela se contraiu visivelmente, demonstrando que havia entendido o meu recado. Esperava mesmo que ela conseguisse manter aquela língua quieta, pelo menos até eu fazer alguns contatos e garantir minha saída de meu atual emprego.

- Ok, ok, chefe. – ela suspirou, vencida, começando a se afastar. - Top secret.

oOo

O dia poderia ter passado tranquilamente se minha mente não tivesse ficado absorvida por toda aquela coisa de aniversário e, obrigatoriedade, de minha presença neste. Tudo bem, eu odiava Duo Maxwell, mas também detestava festas e qualquer tipo de evento que me forçasse a socializar.

De todo modo, eu só via um jeito de sair daquele pesadelo e este era mudando de emprego. Depois de perceber que Solo Maxwell - meu chefe e dono de toda aquela porcaria – havia se unido ao irmão mais novo na empreitada para me ferrar, eu simplesmente tinha que tomar uma atitude.

Voltei para casa com aqueles pensamentos me atormentando, mas me peguei apreciando a quietude de meu apartamento assim que fechei a porta atrás de mim. Deixei a pasta no sofá da sala, sendo recebido por Odin, que rodeou minha perna ronronando em busca de carinho. Sorri cansado, lhe dando um pouco do que queria ao correr a mão pela extensão dos pêlos de suas costas, mas logo em seguida, me afastei, afrouxando o nó de minha gravata e retirando o paletó, enquanto caminhava em direção ao quarto.

E foi quando a campainha tocou e no mesmo instante eu senti um calafrio correr por meu corpo, me fazendo congelar sem dar nem mais um passo adiante. Por algum motivo eu sabia: era ele.

Poderia dizer que estava ficando cismado ou com mania de perseguição, mas eu tinha certeza de que quando me virasse e caminhasse de volta até a porta, eu o encontraria com seu sorriso idiota me encarando com seu grande olhar contente, e logo ele estaria invadindo o meu espaço e quem sabe me forçando a fazer coisas que eu não parecia ter mais controle para evitar.

Respirei fundo e continuei a caminhar para dentro do quarto.

Campainha soou novamente.

Quem sabe se eu o ignorasse, ele simplesmente desistisse e me deixasse em paz pelo menos aquela noite?

Mais uma vez, o som estridente ecoou pelo apartamento.

Afinal, poderia pensar que eu não havia chegado ainda em casa, se continuasse tocando a campainha e ninguém atendesse.

Dessa vez, o barulho irritante perdurou pelo fato de alguém ter metido o dedo na campainha sem misericórdia e, parecendo não estar nem um pouco interessado no que os vizinhos poderiam pensar ou a quem estaria incomodando, continuou a manter o botão pressionado, enquanto eu fui incapaz de conter meu grunhido.

Imediatamente dei meia-volta, pisando firme a cada passo, até abrir a porta e me deparar exatamente com a visão do inferno:

O sorridente Duo Maxwell com seus enormes olhos pidões e, para completar, estava acompanhado. Minha mente não processou muito bem o motivo do aloprado americano estar à porta de meu apartamento com seu grande e estimado "parceiro" Mister Bunny nos braços.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, lançando um olhar de puro desgosto para o dentuço peludo.

O sorriso de Duo se alargou e de novo me veio a ânsia de socá-lo.

Por que diabos ele tinha que ficar arreganhando os dentes daquele jeito?

- Ah, eu vim apenas pedir um favor. – ele me disse.

Imediatamente a desconfiança me assaltou. Olhei para ele, depois para o roedor, tornando a olhar para seu rosto contente e, um pouco receoso, indaguei:

- Favor?

- É. – Duo deu de ombros e elevou o monstro branco em seus braços. - Será que poderia tomar conta do Mister Bunny pra mim?

Ao mesmo tempo em que uma súbita vontade de rir me assolou, também me invadiu a indignação perante a audácia daquele infeliz.

- Ficar com o seu coelho fedorento? – questionei, com incredulidade.

- Não fale assim do Mister Bunny. – ele rapidamente rebateu, abraçando a bola fofa contra seu corpo e esfregando sua bochecha no animal com satisfação nítida em seu rosto. - Ele é bem cheirosinho. Dou banho todo dia.

Aquilo me fez franzir o cenho e grunhir.

- Esquece. Leve essa coisa daqui.

Meu movimento de fechar a porta na cara dele foi impedido quando Duo a segurou com uma das mãos e, com olhos suplicantes, praticamente implorou:

- Por favor, Heero. Eu vou ter que ficar fora por uma semana e não tenho com quem deixar.

- Uma semana? – perguntei, subitamente me sentindo interessado no que aquele imbecil tinha a dizer. - Vou ficar livre de você por uma semana?

Ele pareceu ignorar completamente a última parte que eu tinha falado e, demonstrando um pouco de chateação, explicou:

- Solo me pediu para ver uns contratos numa filial em outro estado. Provavelmente é o tempo que vou levar.

Não que eu estivesse cogitando tomar conta da bola de algodão de Duo, mas eu precisava argumentar a escolha que ele fizera de qualquer maneira.

- Por que então não deixa com o seu irmão?

- Por que ele é um homem muito ocupado e fica levando aquelas mulheres pro apartamento dele. – disse desgostoso e conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para me fitar com seus enormes olhos ametistas. - Por favor, Hee-chan…

- Não me chame assim! – bradei, mas minhas vontades e estresse nunca importaram para aquele doido, nem sei por que eu ainda tentava dialogar ou fazê-lo entender que não queria qualquer intimidade ou proximidade com ele.

- Diz que vai cuidar dele, hein, Hee-chan? – Duo insistiu, invadindo mais de meu espaço e estreitando o vão que havia entre nossos rostos.

Eu não quero ter que lembrar onde aquilo me levou, mas eu buscava resgatar o pouco de dignidade que me restava, enquanto via o americano terminar de calçar os sapatos. Eu ainda tentava entender de que forma um imbecil como ele conseguia fazer aquilo comigo; deveria ter alguma explicação, porque não era normal eu detestá-lo e simplesmente no primeiro avanço mais ousado de sua parte, eu ceder sem qualquer resistência e acabar como naquele momento: deitado em minha cama, querendo que o inferno me tragasse de uma vez para suas profundezas e levasse junto a vergonha e raiva que sempre sentia depois de me dar conta que Duo havia conseguido novamente me transformar num brinquedo suplicando por…

Eu queria morrer.

Não!

Eu queria que ele morresse – lenta e dolorosamente – ou que tomasse uma prova de seu próprio remédio.

- Se quiser eu ligo todo o dia. – ele cortou meus pensamentos com sua voz jovial, enquanto se levantava da beira da cama, perfeitamente vestido.

- Eu não pedi nada. – resmunguei com a voz abafada graças à cara ainda enfiada no meio de meu travesseiro.

- Mas eu sei que vai sentir minha falta. - Ele riu e a raiva apenas cresceu dentro de mim.

- Seria eu ou você sentindo falta? – retorqui, me virando e encarando o semblante do americano, que parecia divertido mas ao mesmo tempo sincero.

- Eu também, bobinho. – ele garantiu, afagando meus cabelos já bagunçados, enquanto eu espanava sua mão para longe.

Invés de se dar conta de que eu não estava satisfeito, ele continuou sorrindo.

- Eu tenho que ir. – lamentou, ao passo que eu internamente estava dando graças aos céus. - Queria dormir aqui com você, mas preciso arrumar minha mala e ajeitar as coisas. Além do mais, você sabe que eu perco a noção das horas quando estou aqui, e o Solo certamente me matará se eu perder o vôo.

Me levantei com cuidado, sentindo dolorosamente as conseqüências do que ele havia feito comigo, e saí da cama, indo pegar um short no armário. Era constrangedor ter os olhos violetas me inspecionando em todo o processo; eu sequer precisava me certificar para saber que o idiota estava lá, praticamente se afogando na própria baba.

Ele definitivamente não era normal.

Rapidamente cobri minha nudez e, mantendo a expressão enfezada, deixei o quarto, sendo seguido de imediato por ele. Mas uma visão no meio da minha sala fez com que detivesse meus passos e, desprevenido, Duo acabou trombando em mim. Infelizmente, eu estava chocado demais para xingar ou brigar com ele.

Duo pareceu se dar conta do meu silêncio fora do normal e espiou por cima de meu ombro para saber o que eu estava fitando com tamanha fixação e, no instante seguinte, ele se ouriçou:

- Que lindo, Hee-chaaaaan! Odin e Mister Bunny estão brincando!

Com olhos incrédulos e com um imenso desejo de esganá-lo, eu contrariei:

- Duo, eles não estão brincando.

- Estão sim! – ele afirmou com convicção e passou por mim, se aproximando do sofá e apoiando os braços cruzados sobre as costas deste para observar com fascínio. - Olha, que lindo! Já estão se tornando grandes amigos!

- Duo… seu coelho está tentando estuprar o meu gato! – esbravejei, me adiantando até o meio da sala, onde resgatei Odin e o protegi em meus braços, olhando com ódio para o coelho, e eu quase poderia jurar que ele me encarou de volta com aqueles olhos vermelhos contrariados por ter lhe tirado a diversão.

Eu nunca acreditei quando diziam que os bichos de estimação às vezes assimilavam as características de seus donos, mas a prova estava diante de mim. Um maldito coelho tão idiota e sem-noção quanto o próprio dono.

- Que isso, Heero. – Duo contemplou, como se o retardado ali fosse eu. - Eles estão apenas se conhecendo melhor. Assim como você e eu.

- Isso não dá o direito de… - comecei a rebater, mas me calei quando ele chegou perto de mim e tirou Odin dos meus braços.

- Calma! – ele pediu, dando um selinho em meus lábios que fez meu âmago se contrair num calor desconhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo comum pois vinha acontecendo com mais freqüência de um tempo para cá toda vez que ele fazia aqueles avanços, mas o qual eu preferia definir como repulsa. – Não seja estraga prazeres e deixe os meninos se conhecerem melhor. – eu fiquei estático, ainda influenciado por aquele sentimento, enquanto ele colocava Odin novamente no chão perto daquele bicho que ele chamava de parceiro. - Eu tenho que ir agora. Comporte-se, Mister Bunny, e tome conta do meu Hee-chan. – Duo beijou a cabeça do coelho branco e, ao passar por mim antes de sair em direção à porta, mais uma vez teve a ousadia de beijar minha boca. – Até a volta, amor.

Amor? Ele agora estava me chamando de amor?

Isso era inadmissível! Eu já estava agüentando muito e agora ele vinha me chamar de amor?!

- Amor é a… - comecei, me virando para esbravejar, mas a porta bateu me certificando de que Duo havia me deixado no vácuo. – Filho da mãe. – resmunguei, contrariado e frustrado.

Escutei então um miado sofrido e, ao voltar a atenção para o chão, vi meu gato me fitando como se pedisse por clemência, com o coelho pulando rapidamente para perto de si.

Eu apenas lhe disse, ironicamente, antes de dar-lhe as costas e retornar para o meu quarto:

- Se vira, Odin. Se eu agüento, você também agüenta.

Sorri levemente, me divertindo ao escutar um miado esganiçado. Eu não era uma pessoa cruel, somente considerava aquilo como um revés, afinal, não tinha me esquecido da recepção mais do que cordial que Odin havia dado a Duo no primeiro dia em que este viera a meu apartamento.

Entretanto, no dia seguinte, quando acordei e sequer me lembrava que tinha aceitado por imposição a presença de um coelho fedorento em meu apartamento imaculado, tive uma das piores experiências de minha vida.

Ainda sonolento, caminhei com os pés descalços até a sala com o intuito de ir colocar a água do café para esquentar e foi quando, no meio do trajeto, parei, me contraindo ao esmagar algo pequeno e mais ou menos macio.

Me equilibrando, levantei minha perna para ver o que diabos era aquilo, e foi quando me retesei ainda mais.

Na sola de meu pé, estava achatada uma bolinha amarronzada.

Não… Aquilo não poderia ser o que eu estava pensando que era. Definitivamente eu me negava a aceitar.

Mas, para quebrar completamente meu estado de negação, vi que a minha frente existia uma trilha do mesmo tipo de pequeninas e simétricas bolinhas e…

O maldito coelho ia pagar caro!

- Miau…

Olhei para o lado e toda a minha frustração e ódio desmedido por aquele roedor felpudo desapareceu ante a imagem de meu gato vira-lata.

Odin estava com seu pêlo branco repleto de machas vermelhas.

Completamente preocupado com o estado de meu gato, esqueci da sujeira que se espalhava pela casa, inclusive a que estava presa em meu pé, e me adiantei para checá-lo.

- Odin, você está bem?

Eu sei que é estúpido, afinal, o gato não entendia nada do que eu estava perguntando, nem muito menos poderia me responder, mesmo assim, eu precisava exteriorizar minha preocupação.

A primeira coisa que veio a minha mente foi o coelho pervertido. Provavelmente aquela criatura maligna e perversa teria machucado meu pobre gatinho em suas insistentes tentativas de coito e que a culpa disso seria única e exclusivamente minha, já que deixara Odin na noite anterior à própria sorte. Só que, quando meu gato empinou a cabeça, como se pudesse demonstrar um gesto esnobe, e lambeu os bigodes quase de uma maneira debochada, algo em mim despertou para uma outra realidade.

Eu me ergui, vendo Odin se afastar em direção à cozinha, e acabei o seguindo.

Foi lá que encontrei o motivo de meu gato estar sujo.

Em pleno piso da cozinha jazia o que restara de Mister Bunny.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamei, fitando a massa de pêlos e forma retorcida mais a frente. - Isso é o coelho do Duo? – olhei para meu gato, que permanecia ao meu lado observando aquela coisa mórbida no chão como de fosse uma obra de arte e, em meu tom acusatório, perguntei: - Você fez isso, Odin?! – ele levantou a cabeça, como se tivesse entendido, e virou-a de um jeito desdenhoso, para confirmar a minha suspeita. Fitei de novo os restos mortais do coelho e um sorriso despontou em meus lábios. - Você vai ter salmão pro jantar, gatinho mais lindo do papai!

oOo

O incidente de Odin com Mister Bunny me levou a refletir sobre a minha própria situação com Duo Maxwell. Meu gato tinha mais culhões do que eu para detonar o estorvo que queria se impor em sua vida e em outras partes mais intimas de seu corpo. Só que eu não estava lidando com um coelho metido a tarado, não poderia simplesmente matar Duo, enfiá-lo dentro de um saco plástico e jogá-lo lixeira abaixo. Então minha única saída, sem criar tanto estresse para mim, era sair daquele Banco e sumir do mapa para que o americano nunca mais me encontrasse.

Sendo assim, no trabalho busquei minha agenda com velhos contatos e fui diretamente a uma fonte que certamente não me negaria auxilio em hipótese alguma.

Quatre Raberba Winner

Assim como o nome, a rede de bancos da qual ele era dono tinha um grande prestigio. Calhava do homem de descendência árabe ter sido meu calouro na época de faculdade, e digamos que ele me devia alguns favores, já que eu o havia livrado de boas enrascadas com a família que jamais aceitaria sua sexualidade e affairs com outros homens.

Hoje, Quatre era um homem casado e bastante respeitado, mas duvidava muito que não existisse uma companhia masculina lhe servindo de amante, pois a meu ver, o casamento de meu amigo loiro fora somente para satisfazer e enganar a família.

Bem, eu consegui conversar com Quatre pelo telefone e, como eu desconfiava, ele continuava mais gay do que nunca. Sendo cordial e receptivo, ele não me exigiu qualquer detalhe quando contei que estava querendo deixar meu atual emprego e precisava de ajuda para isso. Enfim, quando ele me ofereceu prontamente uma posição de trabalho num de seus Bancos fora do estado, me veio aquela sensação de estar vendo uma luz no fim do túnel.

Eu ainda teria algumas coisas para lidar, como: avisar ao Big Boss que estaria fora de sua equipe e que não compareceria à estúpida festa de aniversário do irmão retardado dele. Mas isso era o de menos, pois o que realmente importava era a liberdade.

Eu ficaria livre de Duo Maxwell.

Só que Solo não gostou muito das notícias.

No mesmo instante em que o comunicado foi enviado à sua sala, Dorothy veio me avisar:

- Big Boss exige a sua presença na presidência imediatamente.

- Eu deveria esperar por isso. – resmunguei, fechando os documentos nos quais eu trabalhava, e me levantei.

- Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, chefe? – a loira me perguntou, e notei uma tonalidade de tristeza em seus olhos azuis.

Por um segundo eu cheguei a repensar a minha decisão. Aquele lugar, aquelas pessoas que eu convivia há anos, faziam parte de uma rotina que eu apreciava muito, porém, quando me vinha a lembrança daquele americano abusado, qualquer dúvida desaparecia complemente.

- Estou mais do que certo, Dorothy.

Dito isso, eu deixei minha secretária – ou ex-secretária já que meu pedido de demissão havia sido expedido e entregue – e rumei despreocupadamente até a sala do Big Boss – ou ex-Big Boss, afinal, ele não seria mais meu chefe.

Assim que coloquei meus pés na recepção que dava passagem para a sala de Solo Maxwell, fui convidado a entrar imediatamente e assim o fiz.

A aura do lugar estava pesada sem precisar do tempo lá fora mostrar as nuvens de chuva. O semblante de Solo estava contraído, sério, como nunca vira antes em meu tempo de casa, e ele me fitou com tamanha intensidade que se não fosse por minha própria firmeza, teria me encolhido num cantinho daquela sala.

Porém, eu enfrentei aquele olhar e o que fosse que este pudesse significar, até que o grande presidente perguntou, elevando o papel que eu de cara identifiquei como sendo o mesmo redigido por mim para informar a minha saída do Banco:

- Por que isso?

Eu fui mais do que sincero já que não me sentia ameaçado ou obrigado a fornecer respostas que agradassem àquele homem.

- Assim eu não tenho mais que sofrer perseguições, nem muito menos ameaças para ir comemorar o aniversário do seu irmão.

- Só por isso? – ele indagou, incrédulo e insatisfeito. - Não pensei que o odiasse tanto.

A minha raiva por Duo estava envolvida naquele pacote, mas não era o que importava naquele momento, então lhe informei apenas o necessário.

- Eu não gosto de ser pressionado a fazer algo que não quero.

E, quando eu esperava um escândalo ou um sermão vindo de Solo, o vi abaixar o meu pedido de demissão sobre a mesa e suspirar de um modo desolado.

- Ele vai ficar decepcionado. – ele comentou e, por algum motivo, eu apenas respondi automaticamente:

- Não é problema meu.

Ele levantou o olhar com fúria na minha direção e, por um segundo, me senti realmente ameaçado. Dava para perceber o quanto ele deveria adorar o irmão mais novo, mas eu não poderia ser responsabilizado e penalizado pela loucura de Duo. Eu tinha uma vida antes daquele idiota aparecer e a queria de volta.

- Ele realmente gosta de você, Yui. – Solo me disse com amargura e raiva, pegando uma caneta e assinando o meu pedido com tamanha força que pensei que, no processo, acabaria rasgando o papel. - Espero que não se arrependa depois.

As palavras dele não me atingiram nem um pouco e, pela segunda vez, me senti a um passo da real liberdade.

Nossa conversa terminou ali e eu deixei para trás um Solo irritadíssimo

Quando retornei ao meu setor, comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas, limpar a minha mesa para poder deixar o lugar vago para quem quer que o Big Boss fosse colocar ali, enquanto percebia o olhar desolado e ressentido que Dorothy me lançava.

Será que ninguém entendia o quanto o que eu estava fazendo era necessário para a minha sanidade e paz?

Não.

Tudo o que parecia importar para eles era que Duo Maxwell ficaria triste.

Apesar de me incomodar estar deixando aquele lugar, a raiva de saber que o americano desvairado, mesmo sendo o culpado por minhas atitudes drásticas, continuava ganhando a pena de qualquer um que soubesse da situação.

E isso só fazia com que eu tivesse mais certeza de que estava com a razão.

oOo

Bem, estava feito.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento com uma caixa que continha meus pertences e a certeza de que só faltava uma etapa a ser concluída para finalmente me sentir eu mesmo novamente.

Passei confortavelmente alguns dias na total tranqüilidade. Sem precisar ir ao banco, ou me preocupar com um americano surtado pulando em cima de mim e me fazendo coisas que definitivamente eu não gostava que fizesse.

Por muitas vezes me peguei pensando na crueldade que seria quando ele aparecesse em minha porta, mas eu não poderia sentir remorso; não quando eu simplesmente estava certo e Duo errado.

Jamais escondi a minha insatisfação sobre os avanços e insistência do moreno de trança, e se ele se negava cegamente a aceitar, era um problema único e exclusivo dele. Não pedi para que fosse um idiota retardado e que tivesse um irmão tão idiotamente retardado quanto a si mesmo, porque se Solo houvesse tomado uma atitude ao invés de ficar dando bênçãos a um relacionamento que sequer existia, nada daquilo teria sido necessário.

E, como geralmente acontecia, naquele final de tarde quando escutei a campainha tocar depois de cinco dias de paz, soube distinguir quem era.

O maldito calafrio percorria meu corpo para me certificar que se tratava do stalker retardado.

Quando eu abri a porta, ele não pediu licença ou esperou ser convidado. A seriedade ao invés do sorriso idiota, me fez estranhar, afinal, nunca tinha visto aquele tipo de semblante no americano antes. Porém, me fiz de completamente desinteressado e fechei a porta, me virando para ser confrontado por aqueles orbes violetas que estavam repletos de um sentimento que eu definia como inconformismo e confusão.

- Você pediu demissão porque não quer ficar perto de mim? – ele perguntou, confirmando que Solo ou outro alguém teria contado sobre meu afastamento do Banco. Isso era bom, me pouparia os rodeios.

- Foi. – respondi, sem hesitar e indiferente.

- Você não gosta de mim? – dessa vez a voz dele tremeu, como se tivesse medo de fazer aquela pergunta por causa da resposta que acabaria recebendo.

Porém, eu não tive pena e apenas confirmei:

- É o que venho tentando fazer com que essa sua mente vazia e desvairada entenda desde que começou a me perseguir! Você não tem limites, ignora o que eu digo e ainda faz tudo parecer como algo normal!

Ele engoliu em seco, os olhos violetas ainda esperançosos que, de alguma forma, conseguissem me comover juntamente com a confissão que se seguiu:

- Mas eu amo você.

No entanto, aquela era a prova crucial de que Duo só se importava com o que ele próprio sentia e insistia em não dar a mínima pro que eu queria. E, definitivamente, eu não queria ele.

- Eu quero paz, Duo! – explodi, na tentativa que dessa vez ele compreendesse. - Eu quero você longe de mim! Por que não consegue aceitar que eu não gosto de você?!

Duo ficou estático, os olhos pareciam pratos de tão grandes e assustados. Parecia que finalmente ele estava compreendendo e vendo a verdade ao invés de sua ilusão patética. E, por um momento, aquilo me satisfez imensamente.

- Oh… Tudo bem… Me desculpe, Hee-ch… Heero. Eu vou pegar o Mister Bunny e…

Ah, sim… o Mister Coelho Idiota. Quase me esqueci desse pequeno detalhe e sem piedade alguma falei:

- Esquece aquele coelho fedorento. O caminhão de lixo já deve tê-lo levado embora.

- C-como assim? – ele indagou, apreensivo.

- Seu coelho estuprador só sofreu as conseqüências de algo que você novamente se negou a enxergar. – disse, dando de ombros. - Odin acabou com ele. Mister Bunny está no céu dos coelhos felpudinhos. Está satisfeito agora?

- Ele morreu?

- Morreu.

Acho que foi nesse instante, quando os olhos ametistas se encheram de lágrimas e ele abaixou o rosto, que a primeira pontada de um real e palpável remorso me atingiu. A franja cobriu seus olhos e um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios dele, reações que me fizeram pensar se com tudo o que tinha acontecido, a pouca sanidade que ainda lhe restava não havia se acabado, mas fiquei quieto e parado onde estava, esperando que ele dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa.

Ele não disse nada. Seus movimentos vagarosos na minha direção trouxeram tensão ao meu corpo, mas se em algum momento eu pensei que ele choraria se jogando em meus braços, isso acabou quando ele passou direto por mim, a passos lentos, até chegar à porta.

Eu a escutei abrir e em seguida fechar, cronometradamente, e só.

Nada além daquilo.

Nem uma palavra, nem uma insistência.

Somente aquele sorriso apagado e o silêncio.

Eu deveria estar festejando, mas a última coisa que eu sentia naquele momento era vontade de celebrar.

Com a partida de Duo e as lembranças de cada palavra que havia dito, cada reação que eu o vira esboçar, eu finalmente sentia um vazio insuportável em meu âmago, enquanto em meu peito, meu coração se constringia.

Mas eu me acalentava com a certeza de que tudo era passageiro, que aquele mal-estar passaria assim que tomasse um bom banho e conseguisse me concentrar em minha mudança para ir trabalhar com Quatre.

oOo

Infelizmente, eu percebi que estava mentindo para mim mesmo. A sensação ruim não passou e o resto da minha semana se arrastou.

Enquanto eu empacotava coisas para, no final de semana, o caminhão de mudança vir buscar, eu esperava de alguma forma que o idiota viesse bater em minha porta, ou que me ligasse como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas nada disso ocorreu. Ele dessa vez parecia ter levado a sério e só fazia com que eu me convencesse mais de que eu havia sido estupidamente duro com ele.

Tá, era o que eu queria dizer, o que estava entalado na minha garganta, mas… Ele tinha problema mental… É isso! E eu deveria ter tido mais tato para lidar com alguém tão retardado como ele.

Só que o irmão dele deveria ter se intrometido e colocado um basta em toda aquela perseguição ao invés de incentivar e querer me obrigar a comparecer a uma festa de aniversário surpresa que nem deveria ser tão surpresa assim, já que Duo tinha uma todos os anos.

Mas… o que custava eu ter aceitado ir à maldita festa, dado um olá e depois ido embora? Cercado de amigos e do irmão ele sequer ia notar se eu saísse de fininho e não ficaria chateado porque eu teria comparecido.

Eu queria me socar!

Por que eu ficava preocupado se ele ia se chatear ou não se eu aparecesse na maldita festa de aniversário?

Talvez fosse porque eu sabia que ele estaria triste, quem sabe até depressivo, por causa da morte daquele coelho estúpido.

Mas a culpa fora totalmente dele. Nem tinha como culpar a mim ou ao Odin. Ele viu antes de deixá-lo comigo que o Mister Bunny estava tentando praticar atos insólitos com meu gato.

Todavia, eu deveria ter usado melhor as minhas palavras ao contar sobre o que Odin fizera ao coelho, afinal, Duo tinha muita estima por aquele bicho fedido, o chamava de parceiro e tudo o mais.

Eu tinha sido insensível, não tinha?

Argh!

Por que eu tinha que entrar naquela espiral de me julgar culpado quando eu sabia que a culpa não era minha, de jeito nenhum?

Para piorar aquela crise ridícula que eu estava tendo, o telefone começou a tocar e, quando eu atendo, a voz possessa de Dorothy Catalonia – minha ex-secretária – chegou aos meus ouvidos.

_- Heero, seu imbecil. Trate de vir consertar a merda que você fez!_

Franzi o cenho e, com timbre exigente, indaguei:

- Desde quando você fala comigo assim, Dorothy?

_- Desde quando você deixou de ser meu chefe pra ser um bastardo insensível! – _ela rebateu na mesma hora. -_ Agora levante esse traseiro daí e venha pra cá!_

Tudo bem, eu já tinha entendido que nosso relacionamento perdera completamente o respeito a partir do momento em que deixei o Banco de Solo Maxwell, mas isso não mudava o fato de eu não estar entendendo aonde ela queria chegar.

- Dá pra ser mais especifica?

_- Festa de aniversário do Duo._

Peguei o calendário em cima da mesa e vi lá marcada com um círculo vermelho a sexta-feira que deveria me lembrar - antes de eu pedir a minha demissão – que eu tinha que comparecer à festa surpresa de Duo, caso contrário, Solo pegaria pesado comigo.

- E por que eu deveria ir pra essa festa ridícula? – questionei, mesmo no fundo já sabendo a resposta. Na verdade, eu esperava que ela pudesse me revelar mais se Duo estava ou não bem.

_- Porque você é responsável pelo humor dessa comemoração estar a zero. Então ANDA! Ou eu mesmo tomo o lugar do Solo nas juras de morte lenta e dolorosa._

- Ele está mal? – quis saber, sentindo um nó na minha garganta se formar ante a réplica da loira.

_- Ele está e a culpa é sua. Trate de dar seu jeito, Heero Yui. Venha pra cá AGORA!_

Ela me deixou com o telefone na mão, enquanto o barulho infernal daquele tuh-tuh-tuh embalava meus pensamentos e decisões.

Duo, aquela criatura imbecil, retardada, idiota, patética, sem noção e stalkeadora tinha que, além disso tudo, ser um emo?

Eu não tinha nada a ver com o humor péssimo que se instalara numa festa só porque o aniversariante não sabia lidar com seus próprios erros.

Isso me fazia pensar que eu sequer sabia quantos anos aquele infeliz estava fazendo…

Não importava!

Era completamente indiferente à idade e ao drama exacerbado que o americano estaria fazendo hoje. Eu não poderia ser responsabilizado e intimado a comparecer àquela festa quando tinha me esforçado tanto para me livrar de tudo aquilo.

Só que pensamento e ação pareciam ser duas coisas que meu cérebro aparentava discordar totalmente naquela noite. E, mesmo negando que estava me vestindo e deixando o apartamento por motivos que não fossem pena ou comiseração, lá estava eu, tirando o carro da garagem e seguindo pelas ruas em direção ao prédio de Solo, onde a festa deveria estar acontecendo.

Mas eu parei o carro no meio do caminho quando percebi que não sabia o que diria a Duo. Talvez Solo me matasse antes mesmo de eu tentar dizer algo, mas caso isso não ocorresse, o que eu falaria para o homem que eu tinha escorraçado de meu apartamento e vida da última vez que tínhamos nos encontrado?

Mister Bunny! Esse seria um bom começo.

Não que eu quisesse pedir desculpas ou algo do tipo, mas poderia pelo menos tentar reverter um pouco do mal que tinha causado a Duo.

oOo

Eu cheguei à festa e, assim que escutei a música alta e o falatório, senti uma pontada de aflição.

Eu detestava ambientes como aquele, mas eu já estava lá e, quando entrei no salão de festas da cobertura onde morava Solo Maxwell, a atenção de todos imediatamente se voltou para mim. Isso fez com que me contraísse internamente, já que o silêncio daquelas pessoas me encarando como se me condenassem era intimidador, porém, era tarde demais para recuar.

Assim que coloquei meus olhos no idiota que vivia me perseguindo, meu coração se contraiu e um bolo se formou em minha garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que minha mão apertou leve e involuntariamente o presente que trazia comigo.

Duo estava abatido e parecia… triste. Estava do lado do irmão mais velho num dos cantos da cobertura, e este me metralhou com os olhos azuis assim que me viu.

Eu continuava me lixando para o que Solo pensava de mim, principalmente quando Duo começou a vir em minha direção. Ele continuava terrivelmente sério e ao passo que eu notava que o americano chegava mais e mais perto, mais eu tinha certeza que aquela tinha sido definitivamente uma péssima idéia.

Procurei Dorothy com o olhar no meio daquela gente, e a avistei do lado de sua amiga fofoqueira que, além disso, era secretária de Duo, e a vi menear a cabeça para que prosseguisse.

Inspirei profundamente e voltei a fitar Duo, que agora parava bem a minha frente, esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa ou dissesse o motivo de estar ali e, um pouco sem jeito e me sentindo um idiota, estendi meu presente para ele.

Seus olhos se arregalaram por um segundo, oscilando entre minhas mãos e meu rosto e me vi obrigado a dizer:

- É o meu presente de aniversário pra você. – dei de ombros, sorrindo nervosamente e continuei: - Sei que seu Mister Bunny não é algo que vá ser substituído, mas eu queria pelo menos amenizar o estrago.

Ele continuou em silêncio, com a expressão ilegível, sua atenção totalmente voltada agora para a pequena bola de pêlos branca enfeitada com um laço vermelho no pescoço, enquanto eu estava a ponto de simplesmente pegar aquele filhote de coelho branco estúpido e devolver para loja.

Porém, toda a intenção que passava por minha cabeça foi apagada quando Duo pegou o animal de minhas mãos e sorriu para mim.

No instante seguinte, eu tinha um americano se jogando num abraço que quase me asfixiou, mas ao mesmo tempo trouxe um calor e paz ao meu peito que me fez suspirar, verdadeiramente aliviado.

- Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!! – ele chorou, bem perto e alto junto a minha orelha, me deixando quase surdo. - Eu fiquei tão triste! Eles não me deixaram ir até o seu apartamento e eu queria tanto te encontrar!!!

Eu franzi o cenho, sem ligar para o quanto o fato de proibirem Duo de fazer o que queria havia me chateado, mas em seguida, esse sentimento morreu.

- Mas valeu a pena, Hee-chan! Você realmente veio atrás de mim!

- Como assim? – perguntei, tentando me livrar do abraço do outro moreno, notando que as palavras de Duo soaram muito suspeitas.

Ele se afastou e me sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Quando Solo me contou que você tinha pedido demissão, me fez jurar que eu não ia pedir pra você ficar no Banco e que era pra eu fingir que aceitava e toda aquela coisa de estar triste e resignado. Mas eu sei que se te levasse pra cama, te convenceria a mudar de idéia, só que Solo disse que eu precisava fazer você me dar valor, e eu não posso negar nada ao Solo, você sabe, irmão mais velho e tals... Tive que sofrer esse tempo todo sem o meu Hee-chan... – se lamentou fazendo uma feição dolorida, mas em seguida voltou a sorrir e completou: - Ae a Dorothy ligou pra você hoje e fez todo aquele drama e você veio! Viu como você me ama?

Eu tentava processar as coisas rapidamente, mas não conseguia. Olhava completamente estático para Duo contando aquele monte de armação, e ao desviar para encarar Solo e Dorothy vi que era tudo verdade, pois ambos riam. Os malditos me fizeram acreditar em toda aquela baboseira de Duo depressivo e até mesmo o idiota tinha participado daquela farsa…

Eu via agora que o imbecil naquela história toda era eu.

- Mas… então… e toda aquela cena sobre o Mister Bunny? – questionei finalmente, tentando sair de meu torpor.

- Não foi cena. Eu realmente fiquei triste pelo Mister Bunny, mas… meu Hee-chan é mais importante! – então ele abraçou o filhote de coelho contra si e feliz, disse: - E você me deu um mascotezinho novo! Ele é muito fofo! Que nome vamos colocar nele?

Enfim, fui capaz de lançar um olhar mortal para o loiro-ex-Big-Boss e sugeri controlando a raiva em minha voz:

- Que tal irmão mais velho filho da puta?

- Hee-chan! – Duo me deu um tapa no braço que me fez contrair de dor e logo me recriminou. - Não fale palavrão na frente do meu bebê. Acho que vou chamá-lo de Senhor Cenourinha! O que acha?

Como ele conseguia ser tão idiota e brega? Senhor Cenourinha?

Pobre coelho.

Só que isso não apagava a raiva que estava sentindo por ter sido enganado, mas antes que eu pudesse dar as costas e ir embora ao melhor estilo Heero Yui, uma voz grave me deteve.

- Duo?

Os olhos de Duo pela segunda vez na noite se arregalaram em surpresa e brilharam de uma forma que eu só havia visto acontecer quando ele olhava para mim.

E, de repente, o pequeno Senhor Cenourinha foi empurrado de volta para meus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que Duo corria na direção do recém-chegado e pulava para abraçá-lo.

Eu me vi encarando aquela cena com estranheza. O homem abraçava Duo com uma certa intimidade e carinho que me fez erguer uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

Quem era aquele imbecil?

- Aquele é Trowa Barton. – Solo respondeu de maneira displicente e eu me estapeei mentalmente por ter deixado a pergunta ser vocalizada sem querer. – Ex-namorado do Duo. – ele revelou e franzi o cenho. – Terminaram um pouco antes dele te conhecer.

Ex-namorado do Duo? Aquele idiota tinha feito outras vítimas antes de mim?

- Como o cara se livrou do grude do seu irmão? – acabei perguntando.

Solo me sorriu presunçosamente e informou:

- Duo se cansou de Trowa depois de uns meses, aí terminou o namoro. – eu inconscientemente me contraí e Solo percebeu, deixando uma risada escapar: - Viu, não precisa se preocupar. Só agüentar firme algum tempo e depois ele enjoa e te deixa em paz. A propósito, Yui, esteja segunda-feira no Banco pra trabalhar, não vou abonar suas faltas.

Eu deixei de registrar o fato que ele não havia aceitado realmente a minha demissão ante às suas palavras dizendo que mais cedo ou mais tarde Duo enjoaria de mim e me deixaria em paz.

Estranhamente, aquilo não fez com que me sentisse melhor.

-

**Fim...**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Oh, essa fic não era para ter sido escrita para agora, nem tão cedo para falar a verdade, mas como era aniversário de nossa amiga **Keiko Maxwell**, resolvi que seria mais do que conveniente terminar de escrevê-la para postar de presente.

**Keiko**, tive que escrever essa fic correndo hoje, por isso, espero que perdoe se não estiver lá muito boa, mas tentei fazer o melhor possível com o pouco tempo que tinha.

Feliz Aniversário pra ti!

**Blanxe**

* * *

**Notas da Niu**:

Eu eu eu, Heero se fodeu. Ado-a-ado, o Heero foi enganado :D Pobre Mr. Bunny, seu fim foi tão cruel, e pq eu não duvido q o Sr. Cenourinha vai correr atras do Odin tb? Tal pai, tal filho, não fale palavrão perto do bebê de vcs, Heero colega :D Senta na boneca! Ainda me vem na cabeça aquele clássico da musica brasileira 'eu me apaixonei pela pessoa errada, nmg sabe o qnt eu estou sofrendo, sempre que eu vejo ele do seu lado, morro de ciúmes to enlouquecendo' qnd eu lembro do Heero vendo o Trowa e o Duo se abraçando. Se o Duo da Leave é micareteiro, o Heero dessa aqui com certeza é pagodeiro :D:D:D

E é lógico, gostaria de parabenizar a Keiko pelo aniversário. Parabéns, menina! Felicidades e td de bom ^^ Espero que goste de fic, eu pelo menos adorei 3 Duo retard e Heero na merda é o que há!


End file.
